


Cheater

by the_link_dock



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Communication, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: What happens when King finds Ram and Duen in bed together, what does he do?
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 189





	Cheater

When King finally got home to his condo, he hadn’t expected to see Ram hovering over Duen in King’s bed. 

King knew Duen was coming over to help Ram with some homework, Duen was better at English than King was, so King knew the two were home. 

There was no sound when King got into the condo, so he called out for the two. “Ning? Ning? Duen?”

Shrugging, King figured they’d gone out for a snack. 

King carefully dropped his bag on the ground and greeted each of his plants in the entryway. 

He took his shoes off once he’d said hello to each of his babies. King grabbed his bag and shoes with a huff to put them in his room. 

He froze at his bedroom door. 

Duen was laying flat on his back, shirtless, gripping Ram’s arm with one hand while the other was fisted in Ram’s shirt. 

Ram’s hands bracketed Duen in on other side of the medical student’s head. Better of them were moving so King cleared his throat. 

“So, what’s going on here?”

Ram’s head jerked up in surprise and Duen shoved Ram off of him with a surprising amount of force. 

Ram sat on King’s bed calmly while Duen flushed and waved his hands around frantically. 

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”

King raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “It looked like you were under my boyfriend.”

Duen shook his head vigorously and talked too fast for King to understand. 

Ram gave King a flat look, “Stop it.”

Duen froze and halted mid ramble to stare at Ram with wide eyes. 

King snorted and rolled his eyes, “Okay, okay. I won’t tease him. I know you two weren’t doing anything.”

Duen’s hands dropped to his sides and he tilted his head, “What? How?”

King shook his head and moved to sit by Ram, “Because we talk to each other? I know you guys are close, but I also know Ram doesn’t like you like that. Even if you liked him, I trust him not to betray me.”

Ram gave a solid nod and moved his arm to wrap around King’s waist. 

Duen fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “Bohn would freak out.”

King waved a hand, “I won’t tell him I found you two almost having sex—ow!”

Ram cuffed the back of King’s head and King whined, “Okay, _fine!_ I won’t tell Bohn that I found you two on my bed—which did happened so don’t hit me again!”

Ram looked away, which King translated as an eye roll. 

King rubbed the back of his head and jerked his chin forward at Duen, “So what _really_ happened?”

Duen flushed, “I spilt some tea on my shirt and Ram was going to lend me one of his. I slipped on a sock and tried to grab him for balance but we ended up falling.”

King nodded in understanding, “Ah. It was probably Ning’s sock, I put mine away.”

Ram glared but King didn’t pay him any mind. 

“Do you want to borrow one of my shirts? You’re smaller than Ram so they might be big on you.”

Duen let out a stifled giggle, “Uh...P’, I appreciate the offer, um...”

Ram let out a breath through his nose, “You’re too small.”

King gasped loudly, “I—wha—I am not!”

Ram’s gave the barest hint of a smile, “Duen is almost six feet tall. You and I are the same height, but you wear smalls and I wear mediums. If you give Duen one of you shirts it’ll be too tight.”

King crossed his arms and looked away, “Whatever. When are you guys going to actually study.”

“After I get changed!” Duen interjected. 

King let out a long sigh, “Fine, fine. We can get dinner after.”

Ram pressed a kiss to King’s cheek before getting off the bed and going to his closet. He pulled out a dark red t-shirt and handed it to Duen silently. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m still PRESSED that duen and bohn can’t FUCKING COMMUNICATE


End file.
